


Wildest Dreams

by Alec_Bane



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, a little smut, not much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: "Say you'll remember meStanding in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babeRed lips and rosy cheeksSay you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)Wildest dreams (Ah ah)"





	

Magnus sat only staring out the window at the dark night. The clouds covered the stars and the moon. He felt nothing. He was almost emotionless. Ever since Alex left he hasn’t been the same. There’s knock at his door. “It’s open,” he says, not really caring who it is. Then he sees her, and jumps to feet. Alex is wearing a tight green dress that matches her hair, and it’s so tight hugging every curve of her body, and only reaches her mid thighs. Magnus sucks in a breath. She’s beautiful. “Alex,” he gasps and walks over to her. “I-I’m so sorry Alex. Please, I will do anything for your forgiveness.”   
Alex shut the door behind her and steps closer to Magnus. “Magnus, I do forgive you,” she whispers. “It wasn’t your fault, it was mine.” Magnus shakes his head. “Wait,” he says. “How are you here?” Alex says nothing. She says nothing, but presses her lips to his in a strong passionate kiss. Magnus grabs her hips, as her hands tangle in his hair. He pulls her tight against him, and with each kiss the passion builds up between them. Magnus leads them over to the bed and pushes her down softly, climbing on top her. He takes off his shirt and jeans quickly. Magnus kisses Alex’s neck until he finds her sweet spot. Alex moans softly and feels his bare back. Magnus pulls away, his presses his forehead against hers. “Alex I love,” he whispers. “I am in love with you. I have been since I first met you and got to know. And everyday I love you more and more. I would like to make love to you, if want that of course.” “I do,” Alex whispers. 

“Magnus wake up!” some yells from the outside. Magnus wakes up, laying on top of a pillow. He gets up and looks around his room. Alex wasn’t there. She hadn’t been there. Magnus should have known it was a dream, because Alex Fierro was dead.


End file.
